Botched Spells and Bunny Ears
by Ladyhuntress36
Summary: Sirius tries out an advanced transfiguration spell against Remus' advice. The results leave James and Peter laughing and Remus fit to kill his best mate. Luckily there isn't much a bunny can do to him, or is there?


Botched Spells and Bunny Ears

Author: ladyhuntress36

Rating K+

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter

Summary: After an, let's call it an experience in the Restricted Section of the libraray Sirius finds a book of advanced Transfiguration spells. Eager to share them with the other Marauder's he tries to preform one of the spells against Remus' advice. The results leave James and Peter laughing and Remus kill fit to kill his best mate. Luckily for Sirius there isn't much a bunny can do to him, or is there?

A/N: When my friend Siobhan, in an attempt to keep me from writing yet another angsty hurt/comfort fic gave me the prompt bunny!Remus and bunny!Sirius go on a hop hop through the grounds. This fic is the result. I hope you all enjoy it and Happy Reading!

Botched Spells and Bunny Ears

With a war brewing outside the castle walls Sirius Black had, on occasion, given a thought to how he would die. He had hoped that if he had to go early he would go in a heroic fashion befitting a Gryffindor. Perhaps he would go saving someone from a burning building, jumping in the fray to fight off some death eaters, or maybe knocking an innocent out of the way of a spell.

He had never in his wildest dreams thought that he would meet his end at the hands of one of his best mates, let alone his best mate in the form of an irate bunny rabbit. Then again, he also never thought that he would die as a bunny either.

Sirius was currently hopping as fast as his now four legs would carry him across the grounds of Hogwarts. He was dead tired but whenever he thought about slowing down or stopping he heard the soft pounding of legs behind him and he kept going. It had all started with a transfiguration spell he had read about after his, err, romp in the Restricted Section.

In retrospect, shagging in the Restricted Section probably hadn't been the brightest idea he had ever had but the Ravenclaw sixth year had thought him daring. They had just been getting at it when, in the course of throwing her head back she had knocked a few books off the shelf. One of them had opened and starting shrieking like a banshee.

Needless to say there had been much scrambling for cloths and making for the exit but as they had run Sirius couldn't help but notice the title of another book that had been knocked off, _Advanced Human to Animal Transfigurations. _He had borrowed Prongs' invisibility cloak and returned the next night.

Of course he couldn't just keep all of the fascinating knowledge he gained from the book to himself. He was a Marauder and the Marauders shared everything. That was why he had dragged his friends outside as soon as he could and began explaining what he had found, and of course, how he had found it. Their reactions had been predictable.

James was instantly intrigued and clasped him on the shoulder with a proud smile and an exuberant, "Way to go Paddy!"

Peter looked at him as though he held the secrets to the mysteries of life, and Remus, Remus was simply beyond horrified that he had been having sex in the Restricted Section of the _library. _

"Honestly Padfoot, it's bad enough that you can barely keep it in your pants as it is, must you go destroying the sanctity of the library while you're at it." Remus had told him with exasperation.

The problem started when Sirius decided that he wanted to show the rest of the group one of the spells.

"Padfoot, I'm sure the spells were an interesting read but you're talking Human to Animal transfiguration, that is heavy stuff." Remus had said.

Sirius snorted, "Yeah cause none of us have ever done a Human to Animal transfiguration before. The word animagi mean anything to you Moony."

"That's different Padfoot, please don't be an idiot. You don't know what could happen if you do the spell incorec…"

His statement had been cut off as Sirius, raising his wand in an attempt to prove Moony wrong had cast the spell. A pink light had enveloped the both of them and Sirius felt the sensation of his body shrinking. It was similar to the feel of his animagus transformation but he couldn't control it. Just when he started to feel a bit nervous the feeling stopped.

Sirius opened his mouth to comment on what an odd feeling that had been but all that came out was a soft sniffing sound. Sirius started to panic and looked towards James, who was suddenly a giant. James' body was shaking with suppressed laughter and with a wave of his wand a mirror appeared in front of him.

Sirius took in his new form with horror. Standing where his gorgeous body should have been was a medium sized white rabbit with a black mask and ears. He was gaping at his new form when a terrible thought struck him. Turning his head he saw what he had feared, a medium sized silver rabbit standing in the spot that Remus should have been.

For a moment everything was still and then Remus started glaring at him. It was a surprisingly scary look for a rabbit. Suddenly, his nose twitched and Remus let out an inhuman shriek and dove towards Sirius. Having only a moment's time to react, Sirius turned his now fluffy tail and ran, which explains how he came to be running from his death at the hands of an irate rabbit while in the form of a rabbit himself, which, if Sirius was honest, totally sucked. He tried to veer towards the Forbidden Forest but Remus cut off the angle, forcing him to take the path down to the lake. Remus was gaining on him quickly and with the lake getting closer and closer he was running out of options.

He finally came to a stop at the edge of the lake. He saw Remus slow down and start moving ever so slowly towards him. He wore the look of a pure predator on the face of a rabbit which in Sirius' opinion only made it scarier. Just when Sirius thought he was done for he felt a strange lightness spread through his body and after a few seconds he laid sprawled out beside the lake, human once again. A quick glance in front of him showed that Remus was also back to human form.

Breathing a sigh of relief he sent Remus a winning smile and said, "Well that was sure something wasn't it Moony."

His breath caught in his throat when he noticed that the predatorial look had not left Remus' eyes.

"Now Moony," Sirius began, intent on digging himself out a his current hole quickly, "Come on, nothing bad happened and we are both back to normal."

The fact that the normally verbose Remus did not speak a word made goose bumps appear on Sirius' arms.

Then, with a wild cry that was much more effective, if less creepy, in human form, Remus threw himself at Sirius and tackled him into the lake. If there was one thing Sirius hated it was getting wet. The Marauder's often made fun of him for it with the usual suggestions of him not wanting to get his beautiful hair wet and the teasing that centered around his animagus form as it was cats not dogs that were supposed to hate water.

Therefore it was a thoroughly miserable Sirius Black that sat drenched in the lake, one of his best mates beside him sporting a satisfied look. Remus got out of first and offered Sirius a hand that he took and felt himself be hauled out of the lake. He sat, pouting and soaking wet by the edge of the lake as James and Peter made their way down.

"And what did we learn Padfoot." Remus asked him in an overbearing tone.

"That I should just have turned you into a rabbit and not myself as well." He muttered but at Remus' dangerously raised eyebrow he amended, "I shouldn't try out spells of advanced magic on my friends without knowing how they work."

"Good puppy." Remus praised.

"Bite me!" Sirius retorted.

Remus rolled his eyes before taking out his wand and sending a drying spell Sirius' way that did wonders to improve his mood. By the time James and Peter reached them both boys were dry and joking around again. Disputes rarely lasted long between Marauders as retribution tended to be swift.

"Well that was certainly interesting." James said.

"Interesting is not the word I would have picked." Remus said dryly.

"I dunno Moony, it was a little funny." Peter told him.

"Doesn't anyone want to know what I think about all of this?" Sirius asked.

"Not really, no!" Remus said with a smirk.

Sirius glared at him while James and Peter laughed.

"Oh all right, go on Padfoot, what do you think?" James asked.

Still glaring at Remus, Sirius said, "I liked him better as bunny!"


End file.
